The fox and the ogre
by S-T-E-V-Esepukku12
Summary: After a soul reaper was exiled from the soul society he finds meaning in another world


The fox and the ogre

Chapter 1: an unfortunate event…..but a fortunate meeting!!!!!!!!

I don't own bleach or naruto

Btw I'm using an OC for this story, a character I made specifically for this story….you'll learn more about him as you read on….ANYWAY……ON WITH THIS STORY THAT I THOUGHT OF BECAUSE I DRANK TO MUCH COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!scufdfbmoytg

?:….seems his brain died….ah well *kicks the author across the room like a football/soccer ball*

Author: OW!!!!

?: THEN GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

Author: fine

Flashback

Shunsui sighed as he heard the verdict of the central 46 "Tenbo Utsuzemi is to be either executed or exiled, no ifs or buts" the captain-commander disagreed with this verdict, but he had to do something or say something "well….exile would be better, even though you won't admit it, Tenbo is a hero and I wouldn't want the paperwork for an execution to be filled unless necessary" he waited for their decision, he may have made the suggestion of exile, but execution was not off the cards at all

5 minutes of chattering of voices later*

One voice rang absolute throughout the chatter "SILENCE" the room returned to the state in which it once was…..silence, deafening silence then the same voice rang out again "we have decided to go with your decision captain-commander but on one condition" Shunsui sighed 'brilliant' he thought to himself in a sarcastic and pissed off manner " Okay, I'm all ears" shunsui said, if he had known what was to be said next he would have protested the verdict immediately as soon as he heard it in fact, "if Tenbo Utsuzemi manages to still have soul reaper abilities after we exile him, then he will be hunted down and executed where he stands" Shunsui's eyes where wider than saucers as soon as he heard this, he was about to protest until he heard a shout of "meeting dismissed" ring around the chamber 'damn it…..' thought the normally laid back captain-commander "Nanao, bring me Tenbo Utsuzemi immediately" Nanao looked at him, she could notice that her captain was not happy " Yes captain" after Nanao went away, Shunsui whispered this to himself "only because he released that without the permission of his superiors…Ryukiru, your son is just like you, in every way *sigh* I guess it's time I payed that favour I owed you some attention" Shunsui walked to the 1st division barracks, 'now where's that goddamned relic when you need it' he thought, continuing his walk.

meanwhile halfway across the seireitei*

A tall ogre looking man with grey skin and a single horn coming out of the left side of his head, looked at a gravestone with the words ryukiru written on it "hey old man, long time no see" he said to himself, he then felt a weak spiritual pressure behind him "nice try at hiding yourself Nanao, maybe good enough to everyone else but not me" Nanao looked at him expecting nothing less from someone whom she looked up to…she was about to think something when Tenbo said something, "well any words on my punishment?" Tenbo was not sure what the answer would be, all he knew was that it was not good, "I guess so….former lieutenant Tenbo Utsuzemi" Tenbo was shocked all he could muster up was a semi sarcastic response of "I didn't call you by your title, 1st division lieutenant Nanao Ise" Nanao wasn't shocked by this, she'd grown accustomed to it as captain kyuraku was also like this sometimes "anyway come with me"

Flashback end

Walking through the dangai was weird without the cleaner following him, but he got used to it after 15 minutes, he knew why the cleaner was not there….it just felt weird, however though he was not expecting what happened next, that being a vacuum of wind sucking him through a small hole in the side of the dangai's wall '……brilliant' he thought sarcastically to himself, after falling through a tunnel that was extremely long he found himself looking at a night sky with a slight crack in it, thinking quickly he turned around in midair and started falling face first towards the ground 'shit….this will hurt more than ever!' He thought to himself and his suspicion was proven correct when his head connected with the floor, temporarily knocking himself out.

3 days later

After 3 day's Tenbo had finally woken up from his accidental self knock out and now had to find out where he was….all he knew was that he was in a forest and that he had to find any nearby village, city or town and to do that he had to walk, after 1 hour and 45 minutes of walking he had found a path leading to something, so he decided to take the path, after walking for a while he found a set of gates with an unfamiliar symbol to him 'I don't know that symbol but I guess I'll need to learn more about this place when possible' as well as that he had thought about something important 'crap, I'll need to conceal my appearance' thinking quickly he ripped the arm off of his soul reaper uniform and wrapping it around his head 'just incase…this place feels different to the soul society….it's even a possibility that this isn't the world of the living or the soul society' his suspicion was proven correct when he heard "hey, you can't just enter the village without identification" 'brilliant..they can see me' Tenbo thought, "I'm sorry….I've forgotten my identification" the two guards looked at him intensely "how do you forget your ID?" One of the guards asked "I'm sorry, it slipped my mind when I left my home this morning" the guards both look at him shocked "ok we'll let you in, but you'll have to get another set of identification though if you want to come and go as you please" Tenbo just shot a short glare their way, "thank you I will" after 15 minutes of walking he heard something that caught his attention, "get the demon brat!!!" And "kill the demon!" Was chorused through out the town square Tenbo guessed, Tenbo turned around to see a mob of people chasing a small boy, blood covering his small frame, Tenbo gritted his teeth and flash stepped grabbing the small kid, "What's going on here" said Tenbo sarcastic and terrifyingly angry at the same time, the villagers where silent until one said "don't you see…we're trying to kill the demon brat!" feeling his blood boil he said something that immediately came to his mind "My oh my, you saying that has pissed me off royally" the tall grey skinned man said to the group he placed the little boy down "looks like I may have to do something brash now" Tenbo said not sarcastic…..but terrifyingly mad, he motioned to the zanpakutō at his side, drawing it and holding it in front of him "now I need some anger management!!!!" He screamed, the front row of the group charged thinking that they'd be able to beat him "idiots" he muttered underneath his breath, he hacked and slashed the whole of them, even though to on lookers it looked easy for the tool grey skinned man, in actuality he was close to falling multiple times, heck he'd even contemplated releasing his zanpakutō multiple times just so he could end it quickly, but he didn't and after 25 minutes and lots of either knocked out or dead bodies in front of him, he dropped to one knee 'man….I should really think these things out before I make stupid decisions' he looked at the kid, who had for some reason stayed behind to watch and then realised the rest of the group had ran away 'good I won't have to take on anymore of them' he managed to stand up and get his stance fixed he sheathed his zanpakutō and looked towards the kid, "I think we both need the hospital, eh kiddo?" The kid looked at him and said "Y-Yeah", thinking about it, he remembered how captain kenpachi carried his lieutenant yachiru around "hey kiddo, ya like piggy backs?" The small blonde boy looked at him shocked "I've never had one" thinking about it Tenbo kinda gathered that the village doesn't like him, so the kid never having a piggy back didn't shock him "well, do ya want one" he waited patiently "Y-Yeah" he got on Tenbo's back, not expecting what happened next, Tenbo jumped up into the air and noticed a sign that said hospital, he muttered "hold on tight kiddo" and started flash stepping to where the hospital was.

meanwhile in the hokage's office*

"Lord hokage!!" The hokage looked up from his paperwork "Yes?" The Shinobi looked at their leader "something happened just now lord hokage" said one of the two shinobi, "I know, the ANBU already told me, what paperwork do you think I'm filling out?" Just then another voice asked this, "what are we to do about the swordsman lord hokage" the hokage looked up from his paperwork revealing his old wrinkled and wise face "well the swordsman saved naruto, but he did kill and severely injure citizens of konoha so I shall personally talk to him" he said sternly "alright lord hokage"

later on at the hospital*

"The kid alright?" The tall grey skinned man asked "Y-Y-Yes" The doctor said shivering

flashback*

"Hey I've come here to get someone looked at" the receptionist asked "who is it?" Tenbo grabbed the little kid off of his back and the receptionist said "no, we refuse to treat demons here" the tall grey skinned man put the little boy down and grabbed the hilt of his zanpakutō drawing it shortly after, "well I guess it can't be helped, cleave'em jikkō ha*" the blade of the zanpakutō changed into a gigantic cleaver with a serrated edge going down the back of the blade, the receptionist was pale "now will you look at the kid" " Y-Y-Y-Yes"

flashback end*

"I overreacted didn't I" he muttered under his breath, it was then he heard footsteps emanating behind him he turned around to see an old man wearing what appeared to be robes that resembled the haori that captains wear, "I heard about the commotion that you caused earlier on, thank you for saving naruto, although I must say, you did take it too far" the old man said very stern and stoically "I understand I took it to far, but at the time I saw people doing nothing, so I stood up, is there something wrong with that?" The tall grey shape asked "no, there is nothing wrong with what you did, but you killed and injured a major amount of people" Tenbo looked at him "the way you say that implies I did something wrong" the old hokage looked at him "well as I said, you did nothing wrong, anyway, where do you come from and why are you here?" Tenbo sighed "can't I tell you at a better time? I'm still slightly pissed at what happened today" the old man looked at him "ok, I understand" Tenbo looked at the old man and finally asked what was on his mind "old man….do you know this kid?" The hokage looked at him "yes, why?" Tenbo then asked another question "then you must know why what happened to him today happened" he released his spiritual pressure causing something akin to a small earthquake "tell me now!" The hokage looked at him "alright…..sit down please" the old man pulled out a chair and sat down Tenbo did the same.

2 hours later*

"So…even though his father wanted him to be seen as a hero, they still treat him like shit?" Tenbo was not happy he looked at the kid lying silently, he then asked something that shocked even him "does he have anyone watching over him?" The hokage looked at him shocked "yes, he has ANBU watching him, why?" Tenbo then asked something that no one will forget "is it possible for me to watch him as well?" The hokage looked at him then sighed "yes, but you'll need to become a citizen of the village" Tenbo looked at the old man "fine….I guess I'll do it" The hokage looked at Tenbo "well come with me"

 ** _To be continued_**

A/N:

Probably not a good opener but ya know….it's my first story in five years (don't bother looking for 'em I didn't publish them online)

NEXT CHAPTER COMIN' SOON STAY TUNED!!!!!

?: *kicks author like a soccer ball*

Author: OW!!!


End file.
